halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hegemony
The Hegemony is a collection of former members of the Covenant 'Fringe', small member races of the Covenant that did not serve as full signatories to the union. After the events of the schism, and the collapse of the Covenant, many banded together to form the Hegemony, the centre of which is a pact of mutual defence and trade. In the wake of the brutal civil wars that ravaged the territories of the former Covenant, the Hegemony became a bastion, and quickly became an emergent power. By pooling their individual economies, resources and cultural traits, they've been able to establish themselves a powerful force in their region of space. History Service as the Covenant Fringe What is now the Hegemony was once one of the furthest arms of the Covenant's exploration. A large region of clustered stars, it was too distant from the Covenant's core-worlds to care, and militarily insignificant. Covenant had long explored these sectors, but saw little use for them, aside from the handful of species open to conversion. Originally, these sectors contained the Yonhet, Maggonoth, Yarshet, Bujkowe, and Calvaris, and except for the latter, were all members of the Covenant Fringe, whether by force or by peaceful conversion, while the Calvaris were in talks to join. None were suitable for military service, on account of their physical capabilities or religious nature. INstead, the Covenant allowed the region to become largely autonomous, with the sector administered by the Maggonoth. As long as the sector kept providing their tithes, the Covenant didn't much care of internal disputes. Their only military intervention was when a slave rebellion by the Maggonoth's Unggoy grew out of hand, and a military detachment was forced to put it down. However, the war with humanity created tensions in the Fringe, as increasing needs for materiel left the Fringe destitute. The Maggonoth's ambition teemed with their growing disdain for the Covenant, and they soon began to formulate a plan for succession. Yarshet Riots The Yarshet religion was centred on the veneration of the Forerunners, like the Covenant, but they followed a much more peaceful religion, eschewing violence and oppression. However, the growing brutality of the war began to impact the impressionable youth of the Yarshet, who couldn't align their faith with the Covenant and the war. The first protest occurred in 2537, in front of the Grand Temple of Unity on their homeworld. While small, it was the first sign of dissent. More protests formed, railing against the religious status-quo. Local officials buried the reports of the protests, suppressing them for fear of Covenant intervention. However, the protests failed to change anything, and growing disillusionment grew to violence, and in the forties the Yarshet were torn apart by riots. At first they were small, straining the small police forces to their limit. The riots grew in size and intensity, until the planet exploded into a brutal civil war. At first, the Yarshet were split into several factions, each equally ill-equipped at waging war as the other, until the intervention of the Maggonoth, who threw their financial and industrial support behind the Brotherhood faction, giving them arms and vehicles to prosecute their war. Maggonoth Rise As the Covenant's power waned, due to their focus on the war, the Maggonoth began to grow in size and power. They asserted their political clout, bringing the Raith and Bujkowe into the fold, and accelerating the Calvaris inclusion into their growing hegemony. The Yonhet refused such an offer, instead preferring to stay with the Covenant. The Maggonoth began to subvert Covenant institutions in the area, consolidating their power over the local administration and ministries, and then eventually began to withhold tithes. With the chaos of the war, this went unnoticed, allowing them to amass weapons and material, as well as make themselves wealthy. This new found power was used to empower the Brotherhood. This came to a crescendo as the Covenant collapsed. With the Covenant splintered, the Prophets gone, and High Charity destroyed, the Maggonoth declared themselves independent, followed shortly after by the Raith and Bujkowe. Non-Aggression Pact By 2554, the Yarshet civil war had began to end, with the Brotherhood ruling as the largest, undisputed power. The Maggonoth began political talks, to ally the two. The Brotherhood were thankful for their support during the civil war, but were wary of any alliances. The Maggonoth manipulated the new religious views of the brotherhood, tempting them with the offer of war and conquest. Later that year, they swore a non-aggression pact, opening up the way for them to form an alliance. Their first acts was to open trade between one another, with the Maggonoth supplying arms, and the Brotherhood supplying slaves from their dissidents. Founding of the Hegemony In 2555, the Hegemony officially came into existence. The Maggonoth and Brotherhood formed the core, in a power sharing agreement, followed shortly after by the Raith, Bujkowe and Calvaris. The Maggonoth had built the necessary political infrastructure, with a near-functioning government already in place. The military infrastructure was lagging behind, as the Brotherhood took their first steps into becoming a militant order. Not long after, the Curi-To-Tek joined them, becoming the final member of the Hegemony. Initial Expansion The Hegemony immediately grew, focusing on colonising worlds long ear-marked for Covenant expansion, and denied to the Fringe. Their industry, political and military strength grew incredibly in just a few months, and within a decade, they had grown to twice the size. Their economic power was now substantial enough to fund their own war-machine, allowing the Brotherhood to grow into a massive military force. The early years of the Hegemony had been marked with pirate and slaver raids, and now the Hegemony moved to strike back. The world of Rarkos was close to the then-borders of the Hegemony, and housed numerous clans from Kig-Yar space, who used it as a launching point to attack the Hegemony. Their attacks grew bolder, pressing deeper and deeper into Hegemony space, carrying back bigger booties each time. The pirates of Rarkos thought themselves beyond reprisal. They thought wrong. The Brotherhood finally mustered for their first major engagement, gathering a fleet to invade Rarkos. Headed by Tsbeti Hurrad-Chur, the Unbroken, Primarch of the Hegemony, the fleet dropped out of Slipspace within spitting distance of Rarkos. With the element of surprise, the Hegemony forces opened the engagement with a brutal orbital bombardment, destroying most of the pirate vessels while they were still in their berths. Warriors from Convent II, V and VI deployed to the surface in a massed invasion, spearheaded by Orra Lorr-Harad, the Thunder that Strikes, Palatine of the VI Convent. A lightning attack overtook most of the world in a short time, and the few pirate forces that held out were simply bombarded into ash. The handful of survivors were dragged from the ruins onto slave transports, becoming thralls of the Hegemony. Within months, the first colonists arrived, beginning the process of turning Rarkos into another Hegemony world. The nearby Yonhet colony of Naxat, previously besieged by pirates from Rarkos, received a envoy from the Hegemony, offering them protection in the future. The colony happily obliged, becoming a protectorate of the Hegemony. Of course, the Hegemony turned the political institutions of the world to work for them, and used Naxat as a staging ground to begin bringing All of Yonhet space to heel. Wolvesbane Crisis The Hegemony's expansion continued unabated until it reached the human colony of Wolvesbane. Positioned close to their field of expansion, they sent envoys to attempt to bring the world into the fold. The offer would take away many of the colonist's freedoms and force them to play host to Hegemony colonists. After a democratic vote, the colonists decided to politely decline the offer, then returned to their daily lives. The colonists went back to their daily lives, only to be interrupted by the sudden appearance of a Hegemony fleet over their world. As quickly as they appeared, the Hegemony began mass-land soldiers. The Civilian government attempted to reopen contact, begging for clemency. Cald Mirra-Cald, the Breaker of Wills, and Palatine of the IX Convent, simply told them it was too late for that. She organised a massive attack on population centres, sweeping them with armoured units and encountering little resistance. The war-weary refugees on Wolvesbane had little fight in them, and the government quickly surrendered, not wishing to continue the fight. Soon after, Wolvesbane went dark, with no communications or ships make it off-world. The galaxy didn't know what happened on Wolvesbane, and most didn't care. However, several recordings made it off world, filmed by intrepid journalists, or filmed by the dwindling resistance, and showed the cruelty of the Hegemony forces. They rounded up the colonists and herded them into internment camps, where they began stripping them of their freedom and humanity, reducing them to little more than base animals. This sparked protests for UNSC involvement. However, Wolvesbane lay outside of UEG space, meaning the UNSC had little to no authority there. Instead, they opted to blockade one of the Hegemony's major trade routes, blocking trade between the Kig-Yar Union and the Hegemony. For five months, several UNSC squadrons held vigil on this trade route, blocking access too and from Hegemony space. All in all, it had little effect on the Hegemony, their growing economy barely feeling the impact. The only response the Hegemony gave was establishing a larger military presences at their border, intent on staring down the UNSC. Smugglers from the union attempted to run the blockade, with little effect, as most ships were stopped or destroyed. Despite this blockade, the Hegemony didn't stop their activities on Wolvesbane, and instead declared the world was to be renamed 'Dulak' and initiated terraforming to make the world more suited for the Maggonoth. The final insult was the invasion of Fair Bounty. A world even closer to the UEG border than Wolvesbane, they quickly and thoroughly routed the forces there, seizing control of the world, and in the process seizing a vital gateway world that allowed them to subvert the blockade. The Crisis continued, somewhat ineffectually, until the beginning of the Remnant world, forcing the blockade to be reduced, then quietly ended all together. The Hegemony had looked the UNSC in the eye, and the UNSC flinched. Alliance with the Union Now growing faster than ever, the next step was to secure an ally. The Sangheili had little care for them, and the Jiralhanae too unfocused, but in the Union, the Hegemony found a willing ally. Hegemony ambassadors visited Eayn to begin an alliance that would strengthen both. After weeks of negotiations, they reached a verdict, forming an alliance for trade and for military support, the Union and Hegemony promising to aid each other in war. Suddenly, both the UNSC and Republic faced a large power-bloc that presented a genuine threat. They started this by carving up the neutral territories between them, turning the buffer zones into a free-for-all. Annexation and Expansion With their alliance to the Union, they expanded in size. In the neutral territories, they annexed at least a dozen worlds, enslaving the Kig-Yar and Human colonists that called them home. Uncaring, and unfeeling, the Hegemony expanded, until they happened upon a Sangheili colony. After a period of terse observation, they discovered the world had few outside communication links, and was not a member of the Republic. Marshalling their forces for a difficult fight, they dropped out of slipspace above the world and demanded their surrender. The colony respond with plasma artillery, resulting in a brief and bloody struggle to take the colony, and a long subjugation afterwards. The colony would take months to properly subjugate, and to make sure they maintained control the former colonists were taken to slave camps all across Hegemony space, to be broken up from one another and break their will to fight back. By the end of 2568, the Hegemony was massive, becoming a self-sufficient empire, and now they greedily turned their eyes to greater prizes. First War of the Confederacy surprise attack on the UNSC and Frontier. They take a large swathe of space. They seem invincible Interbellum Hegemony dig in, but Demiurge attempts to control them backfire, and creates internal discord, not toppling, but definitly weakening Second War of the Confederacy a good early start is quickly turned around as the UNSC reverts to guerilla warfare, causing havoc and destruction in their rear lines. Forced to withdraw to more defensible positions, and with their expeditionary fleets far from home, they over stretch their supply lines. Short, brutal attacks from the UNSC cut off their expeditionary fleets, which are forced to withdraw from the main front. Withdrawing from the front, the lose Demiurge support, and when the UNSC counter attacks, they are powerless to stop them. To halt an invasion of their core systems, they sign a peace treaty, that forces them to surrender their slaves, and break the Hegemony, forming several smaller protectorates. The military arm of the Hegemony attempt to perform one last stand, but they are annihilated. The Hegemony go out with a whimper. Member Races Maggonoth Founders and defacto leaders of the Hegemony, the Maggonoth are large species of hermaphroditic gastropods, similar in appearance to slugs from Earth. When originally inducted into the Covenant, their intelligence and capacity for multi-tasking saw them considered for administrative roles within the Covenant, but their culturally ingrained ambition and Byzantine minds made them ill-suited to important roles, and were tasked with administrating much of the Fringe region instead. Now in a position of power, they command the Hegemony as a whole, largely in a political, and occasionally military, fashion, having entered into a power-sharing agreement with the Brotherhood. They have elaborate rituals for almost every area of their personal life, and often live secluded, private lives, with few outsiders allowed on their world, and those that live off world reside in small, private enclaves with other Maggonoths. They have a reputation for being tricky and persuasive, often winning over trade deals through smoke and mirrors, and endless jargon. It hasn't been unheard of for Maggonoth to trick people into slavery contracts. Biologically, they are similar to slugs from earth. Each is a hermaphrodite, possessing both sexual organs, and produces mucus for locomotion and defence. It possesses two nimble tentacles above its mouth with eyes on the end, providing all round vision, then six tentacles around its mouth, each ending in a variety of sense organs and a number of cilia for manipulating objects around them. They have unique brains, with seven lobes, allowing for a supreme level of multitasking not normally seen in other races. Due to their limited mobility, they've become increasingly reliant on slaves to serve their needs. Previously utilising only Unggoy given to them as part of their signatory pact with the Covenant, their recent expansions, and trade deals with the Kig-Yar, have brought them into contact with Yonhet, Kig-Yar and Human slaves. They are semi-aquatic, being capable of surviving in water for long periods of time, but are ill-suited for dry environments, quickly desiccating, so they require moist or humid environments, and when off world they often need to be quartered in specially equipped suites, being incapable of staying out of them for more than a few hours. The Maggonoth are arranged into family groups, usually between a hundred and a thousand in number. These family groups are made up of an extended family, led by the matriarch, the oldest breeding female there. These family groups maintain peaceful relations by trading members as part of contractual mating, keeping the gene pool free of inbreeding. Most family groups provide members for the Hegemony government, but maintain their own business holdings. These family groups live in nests, constructed underground. Though classically they would live in tunnels bored into the rocks and soil, they now live in grandiose structures carved into the ground, often with towering pillars and buttresses, grand halls and expansive caverns. A small army of slaves work in the background, constantly cleaning the slime that accumulates and keeps it palatable for visiting dignitaries. Most of the larger nests, approaching cities in size and scope, feature surface structures to accommodate trade, space ports and visitors. The Brotherhood For all intents and purposes, the Brotherhood are the military arm of the Hegemony. Originally a race of peaceful aliens called the Yarshet, they worshipped the Forerunners, with similar doctrines to the Sangheili and San'Shyuum. This made their inclusion into the Covenant easy, as very few doctrinal changes had to occur. Given that they were largely a race made up of peaceful monks, they had little significance to the Covenant as a whole, and were left as partial signatories. Sometimes members of their race would join monks, priests and deacons as part of the Ministry of Tranquillity, deciphering the mysteries of the Forerunners. However, the brutal and uncompromising war on humanity, and the revelations brought forth by the Schism shook the Yarshet community, the foundation of their religion torn asunder. Protests began around 2537, though local authorities suppressed reports, but this grew into riots through the forties and by 2552 had degenerated into a full blown civil war. After two years of bloody conflict, the Brotherhood came to power, reshaping the religion and culture of the Yarshet into an aggressive instrument. Former monks turned into warriors, with the goal of enforcing the Brotherhood's will. Their religion now focused on power and domination, and that the Forerunners abandoned them for their weakness, which could only be cleansed through war and martial power. The leaders of the Brotherhood came into contact with the Maggonoth, and signed a mutually beneficial alliance, forming the Hegemony. Forming the core of the Hegemony's military, strong parallels can be drawn between the Brotherhood and the Sangheili, especially at the time of the Covenant pact. The Magganoth have not repeated the mistakes of the San'Shyuum, and have created a unified bureaucracy containing ministers of both races, creating a strong sense of unity and balance, as well as strong independence in science, finances, military and governance. The Brotherhood is made up of a caste system, denoting each person's place in the Brotherhood and their importance. There are three main castes, each sharing an equal level of prestige, and sharing power as part of a triumvirate. There is the Artisan Caste, in charge of traders, merchants, builders and labourers, the Priest Caste, containing their clergy, but also their scholars and scientists, and places of learning are also under their purview, and lastly the Warrior Caste, who protect the Hegemony was soldiers during war, but govern when at peace. Beneath these castes is the Thrall Caste, who consists of converts from other races. Thralls are second-class citizens with little to no rights and serve all castes in different areas. Raith Originally part of the Covenant Fringe, the Raith were relegated to a string of planetoids in their home system, even after the arrival of the Covenant. While the Covenant's religion found purchase with them, the Raith were uninterested with greater service to the Covenant, and their small numbers of distance meant they had little impact. With the fall of the Covenant, they were left exposed to Kig-Yar raids, and eagerly signed a pact of mutual assistance with the Hegemony. This pact saw that they would serve the Hegemony as a whole, though only in suitable roles. They would serve the military as scouts, using their natural abilities to evade the enemy and report back to their commanders. Becoming spies, assassins and scouts, they are greatly valued by their Brotherhood commanders. Naturally stealthy, their bodies produce little external heat thanks to their efficient biology, they possess natural weaponry in the form of razor sharp claws, teeth and tail spikes, and have chameleonic capabilities, capable of blending into the background almost as well as an active camouflage system. They are unusual in that they have evolved with a number of atypical sensory apparatus. Not possessing eyes, they instead have extremely heightened sense of smell, acute hearing with great directional abilities and mid-ranged electroreception sense, allowing them to sense the minute electric pulses generated by living entities, and a variety of technology. They have a strong passive sense, but can focus in an active version, detecting fluctuations in a generated electromagnetic field. Raith are all born male, and remain male gendered up until adulthood. Living in small clans, the leader of the clan becomes female, and has rights over reproduction within the group. On their home world, they live a largely subsistence-based existence, living off the land, aside from a few developed cities with interplanetary links. They construct elaborate family nests, often stretching above and below ground. Calvaris Not originally a member of the Covenant Fringe, they were in talks to become part of the Covenant during the Great War, and the negotiations were interrupted by the fall of the Covenant. Instead, they entered talks with the Hegemony in the years after. A race of mostly artisans and merchants, they possess strong intuition, especially in interpersonal relationships, and make good diplomats and envoys. Calvaris are unique within the known galaxy because they are actually two races, the Calv and the Aris. The Calv are a human like alien, though physically similar they have a wide range of biological differences. The Aris are a symbiotic creature, with relatively little in terms of physical capabilities, but have acute senses. Co-evolving in a dangerous environment, the two races have survived by a process of bonding. The Aris attaches itself to the back of the Calv and sinks its nervous system into theirs. In a process that can take days, if not weeks, it gradually forms an intertwined nervous system, allowing them to share thoughts and information, as well as control one anothers' bodies. The Aris generates changes in the Calv, sharing their information, increasing their intelligence, and allowing them access to their wide range of acute senses, and eventually growing a protective carapace and even some natural defences such as claws and spines. Calv are usually adults when they undergo bonding, while Aris are usually slightly older when they undergo bonding, having already reproduced to spread on their seed. Calvaris refer to themselves by a shared name and 'we' rather than 'I'. Calvaris live in a democratic society, with access to regular amenities, but there is a noticeable difference in the treatment of joined and unjoined Calv. Bujkowe Having previously established a small interstellar republic before the arrival of the Covenant, the Bujkowe were known as fierce fighters during the takeover, but were deemed too few in number to be adequately utilized. Having been previously nomadic - due to the destruction of their homeworld and the lack of habitable planets in their region of space - the Bujkowe were confined to a small number of systems after their induction into the Covenant. At this point, the Bujkowe were relegated to the development of industry and technology, which left them well prepared after the Covenant's fall. Centered around their new homeworld of Aeyr, the Bujkowe managed a small empire for several years without the aid of the Hegemony, fending off Kig-yar pirates, as well as other mercenaries and raiders, with relative ease. It was not until the Hegemony's insistence on membership became more pointed that the Bujkowe bowed to their will. Socially, the Bujkowe are built around several Houses, each of which rules over different territories and has a subtly different culture, displaying their history and personal achievements. While family is of high importance to the Bujkowe, rank and status are their source of honor, leading to an elaborate system of titles and roles. The highest of these ranks are the Magnate and his five Lords, who form the Bujkowe's Royal Court, administrators over all their territory. While familial ties give a preference to these roles, they are not tied directly: a cub must prove their worth to succeed their forebear as a Lord or Magnate. Curi-To-Tek The Curi-To-Tek are an unusual race of colonial organisms, with several closely related aquatic organisms joining together to form a single entity. On their own they are of little interest, though they have the unusual ability to change the dimensions of their body to resemble something else. Each is a polyp-like organism, with a soft, plaint body, and the ability to eject a number of tentacles to filter the water around them. These tentacles serve as both sensory organs and stinging tentacles, with a concious decision to sting, and is strong enough to paralyse a human-sized creature for several hours. What makes them intriguing is when several combine, sharing their nervous system and thoughts, they form what's called a Zoa. Each Zoa becomes a single, full functioning organism, where the minds of a couple to a few dozen Curi-To-Tek are linked to form a single gestalt entity, far greater and stronger than its original parts. Unlike similar gestalt creatures, like the Lekgolo, which form a singular personality, each Zoa maintains the individuality of each constituents, but this commune of minds usually appoints one to be the controlling entity for any gestalt form, for the purpose of locomotion and interaction. Minds commune with each other throguh their extended nervous system, and form a commune of minds to discuss their next action or goal. These zoas are malleable, as they may grow or fall in number, as individuals decide to leave or join. Their combined forms allow them to form extensive colonies, usually taking the form of coral-like growths, but can use their limited shape shifting abilities to form more complex creatures, such as aquatic animals, or bipeds. Some have even been employed as infiltrators, utilising this ability to mimic the appearance of the enemy. They reproduce through asexual budding, and form communities made up of loose and malleable groups, usually with similar aims and thoughts. Curi-To-Tek were found at the edge of Fringe space, and after communications were established, they entered trade negotiations with the Hegemony. The Curi-To-Tek are rarely seen off their homeworld, and when they are it usually isn't far from a source of water. They can only survive a few hours out of water, but their intelligence and problem solving capabilities are widely utilised. Non-Member Races Yonhet The Yonhet were originally a member of the Covenant Fringe group, but have thus far remained independent. Having enough financial and political power to remain neutral, the Yonhet have thus far refused to join the Hegemony, despite multiple diplomatic attempts. Because of their close trading ties with the Union, and political pressure from the Sangheili Republic to become a vassal state, the Yonhet have thus far refused all offers. Because of this, the Yonhet are now a vulnerable target for pirates and slaves, and the Hegemony has started increasing pressure for them to join, employing subversive action to force their hand. Despite the larger Yonhet government remaining neutral, some small Yonhet colonies and political groups have sworn allegiance to the Hegemony, only as partial members, and even conduct clandestine actions against their central government to support the aims of the Hegemony. Slaves Through an original part of their pact with the Covenant, the Maggonoth came into possession of Unggoy slaves, and through their post-war trading with the Kig-Yar, they came into possession of numerous slaves. Their numbers were further increased by the Hegemony's aggressive annexation of a number of worlds, in an effort to further their influence. Not all members of the Hegemony purchase and use slaves. Under the revised Hegemony signatory contract law, the Hegemony has three social stratas. Full members, the Maggonoth and the Brotherhood, lie at the top of the food chain. Beneath them are partial signatories, which comprise the Raith, Calvaris, Bujkowe and Curi-To-Tek, who have much of the same freedoms as the full members, but lack the same political clout (A partial member cannot become Governor of the Hegemony, and does not have as many political seats as full members). Beneath them are Contracted Signatories, commonly referred to as Thralls. The Thralls are those forcible inducted into the Hegemony, who have no rights and are for all intents and purposes slaves. Thrall signatories are usually bought as slaves from the galactic market, or are taken from annexed worlds as slaves. Thralls have no rights within the Hegemony, and live a life of servitude, usually in ownership to the Hegemony state, though some serve in private hands. Slaves, like all things within the Hegemony, are divided among the member races, with most going to the Maggonoth and the Brotherhood, plenty to the Raith, and a few going to the other races. Gifted directly to the member governments, slaves are usually worked in manual labour or administrative role. The Hegemony has a single set of laws for Thralls to dictate their position. Thralls, to remain differentiated from free peoples, are denied many rights. They lack any sort of personal or political freedom, and to physically differentiate them from free people, Thralls are denied clothing and have a tattoo on their shoulder, usually an intricate pattern that functions as something of a brand or identifying mark. Under this tattoo is an implant microchip that contains details on the slave, such as parentage, past work and previous owners. Lastly, they are fitted with manacles on their hands, containing a small example of anti-gravity technology. While usually light and uninhibiting, when the manacles are activated the suddenly increase in weight dramatically, slowing down the slave and eventually dragging them to the ground. Thralls are robbed of their personhood and reduced to chattel through these actions. To indoctrinate their slaves, they are usually taken to re-education camps. Here they separate slaves from friends and family, and give them a new name, usually in the Brotherhood language (The lingua franca of the Hegemony), stripping down their individuality and personalities, and rebuilding them as subservient members of their family groups. They are put through intensive lessons designed to teach them the Brotherhood language, and taught the proper decorum for a slave. Once a slave is broken in, they are divvied up among the Hegemony members, according to predetermined ratios. Most go to the Maggonoth or the Brotherhood, where they usually serve the most important roles. Slaves purchased by the Maggonoth are taken down into their subterranean cities and live down there in squalid warrens. Slaves are distributed by the Maggonoth government to the different families, where the slaves remain in the ownership of the family group, and are usually assigned to be an attendant to an individual, or assigned to an area of labour. Most work in a family owned labour camp, working to provide for the Maggonoth economy. Others, usually those selected for their intelligence, are placed as the attendants for the Maggonoth who work as important administrators. Most have at least one attendant, though it has been known for them to include more, such as the Sector Administrator Malg Shaebath, and his entourage of a hundred slaves. Slaves are provided for as retainers to a family group, though their ration depends on importance and use. Slaves are traded between families, and contracts are signed between families to lease slaves for reproduction, keeping the gene pools relatively healthy. The Brotherhood's cut of slaves are usually inducted into a number of areas to serve them, most going to serve the artisan or warrior caste. Each slave is selected for a position they are best suited to, whether this be labour, administrative or combat roles. They are taken to the appropriate caste and trained by them for their new role, often these roles are low level labour tasks that require numbers and repetitive work. Once placed with their supervisors, they remain tied to that caste for the rest of their lives, and will serve it all their lives. Each thrall lives in different conditions for each caste they serve under. Those few thralls that are taken by the Priest caste live in controlled quarters close to the temples, schools and research facilities they service. Lastly, those owned by the artisan caste usually live in attached ghettos to the factories and mines where they work. Those that serve under the warrior caste live in barracks in a near constant state of readiness. Relentlessly trained and drilled for skill at arms, they have sup-par arms and armour, and are expected to support the main line Brotherhood units, similar to the old Covenant client races. Thrall housing often consists of prefabricated buildings that are more like barracks than homes, with large halls filled with beds and modest belongings, and communal facilities. Thralls live separate lives from their brotherhood masters, having separate parks, facilities and churches. Thralls are free to marry who they wish, though more often than not their overseers 'match-make' them. Any children conceived must be reported to the priesthood, so they may be properly inducted. The Raith maintain a small population of slaves. Unlike the Maggonoth or the Brotherhood, purchased slaves are 'adopted' into the family groups. The adopted slave is treated as a family member equal to any other, and are expected to pull their as part of the family unit. Obviously, their rights differ to that of a normal member of the family, since they can't leave without them matriarch's permission, and their responsibilities aren't as important. They also can't attain a high ranking position within the family unit. Due to their matriarchal society, they tend to purchase male slaves for low tasks, and female slaves for more important roles. They'll live and serve as a normal member of the family, though given that only the matriarch has the rights to breed, they need to seek her permission. This is usually only given during times of expansion, so as not to tax the size of the family. More often than not, it is the matriarch that decides when she wishes them to reproduce, usually bringing a male from another family for a female slave of their own. Despite their relatively freedom, they still bear the restraints and markings of a Hegemony slave. Thrall Signatories *'Unggoy': As part of their original contract with the Covenant, the Maggonoth were allowed a number of servants. Originally gifted with 100 Unggoy, this persisted for several generations before a destructive rebellion occurred amongst their slaves, requiring a Sangheili task force to put them down. This resulted in a shift in their doctrine for keeping slaves. Their remaining stocks of Unggoy underwent strict indoctrination, using a mixture of techniques to imbue them with loyalty to their slave masters. This was intended to break them and make them incapable of rebelling, preventing future disasters. These techniques would shape the future of Hegemony slave doctrines. Unggoy are preferred for manual labour, working on farms, mines, in factories and other places that require little skill. They are also used en-mass as part of the Brotherhood's thrall units. *'Yarshet Dissidents': When the Yarshet civil war ended, the Brotherhood, now in control, had thousands of dissidents imprisoned that needed to be removed. With their alliance with the Maggonoth, most were sold to their allies at a premium as slaves. Since then, Yarshet dissidents have been shipped to the Maggonoth in their hundreds, going down into their fetid cities as slaves. They are not used by the Brotherhood themselves, as they prefer to keep them out of sight. They are instead used by the Maggonoth and Raith as aides and helpers. *'Yonhet': In their continuing proxy war with the Yonhet, fighting through pirates and mercenaries, as well as their trade dealings with the Kig-Yar, they've come into ownership of a large number of Yonhet slaves. Many are used as factory workers, though their unique cultural skills see them used aboard ships, and as aides by merchants. *'Kig-Yar': Through both trade with the Kig-Yar, who have sold their own into slavery, and through the Hegemony's annexation of Kig-Yar colonies, the Hegemony has come into ownership of hundreds of thousands of Kig-Yar slaves. Brutally oppressed, they've since become one of the largest Thrall signatories in the Hegemony. Kig-Yar are used in many areas of manual labour, but their wiles and cunning see them also used in administrative duties, helping the Maggonoth. They are also used in Thrall military formations as skirmishers, snipers and scouts, as well as shield bearing infantry. *'Human': By trading with the Kig-Yar, the Hegemony came to own many human slaves, but it was through their annexation of nearby human colonies that they came to own tens of thousands of human Thralls. Now they make up a sizeable portion of their slave force. Human thralls are used in a wide variety of areas, including manual labour, but many are prized for administrative roles. They've since been used by the Brotherhood to bulk out their numbers for their Thrall military units, serving in all possible areas. Structure The political structure of the Hegemony is notable for its complexity and size, with dozens of ministries each vying for some degree of power and prestige. While the system is democratic, the Hegemony's four main political parties remain in a power sharing coalition, with one party in power, and the other three functioning as part of the government, or shadow ministry positions. The military structure, however, is significantly less complex, with the Brotherhood maintaining a stable and clear line of succession for military ranking. The political and civilian structure is lead by the Ministry, an elected political party that fills ministerial positions with their party members. Since the Hegemony's inception, the four parties have maintained a coalition to help the growth of the Hegemony, but the alliance of political parties has begun to stretch thin, and will, in coming elections, break. The political parties consist of the Mar'koth Party, Dalshim Allegiance, Holy Dawn party and Xanukesh party. The Mar'koth party is the first party of the Hegemony, and still the most powerful party, maintaining a right over the most powerful ministerial positions and majority number of seats in the parliament. Mar'koth is largely made of Maggonoth, though its number includes some members of the Brotherhood and other member states, and for the most part represents the interests of the Hegemony's industrial complex. To this end, the party's aims mostly leading to expanding their territory and economy, alongside expanding their military strength. The Dalshim Allegiance is a political group mainly devoted to the outer groups of the Hegemony, representing the Calvaris, Bujkowe and Curi-To-Tek, though they have some footholds amongst the Raith too. Collectively, the Allegiance hold a large number of seats by simply being the strongest political party in three of the Hegemony's member races. The Allegiance maintains a party policy of increasing the power and economy of their members, in respect to that of the Maggonoth and Brotherhood. The Holy Dawn party is the single strongest party amongst the Brotherhood, and their only party. Holy Dawn advocates the expansion of the Brotherhood's state religion and the expansion of the Hegemony, prompting social and religious changes throughout the Hegemony and military expansion. While most parties regard their views as fringe outsiders, the Brotherhood maintains a large number of seats as part of the Hegemony's charter, and most of those are filled by the Holy Dawn party. The last major party is the fringe group the Xanukesh party. Mainly associated with the Raith, though with representatives in a number of different members of the Hegemony, the Xanukesh is devoted to mutual aid, social improvement and environmental concerns. Largely regarded as a fringe group, the fact they control the majority of Raith seats allows them significant leverage, should push come to shove. The ministry is made up of the house of representatives and the ministry itself. The house of representatives has 337 seats, shared between the member races of the Hegemony. The Maggonoth and Brotherhood have 80 seats each, and the Raith have 65. The Calvaris have 52 seats, the Bujkowe have 35 and the Curi-To-Tek have 25. These seats are controlled by the election of ministers on their home worlds, and percentages are appointed based on this. Those with the majority of seats are allowed to decide the seats of the ministry, appointing governmental positions and the position of Governor of the Hegemony. There are dozens of ministries, though the most important are the War Ministry, Homeland Ministry, Civil Affairs Ministry, Ministry positions representing each member race, Ministry of Expansion, Foreign Affairs Ministry, and the Ministry of Economy. Positioned within this is the Governor of the Hegemony, the leader of the Hegemony, and several administrators who control the party and vital offices. Since the Hegemony's inception, the coalition government has maintained party members from each major party group in ministerial positions, though the Mar'koth maintain the majority. The military arm of the Hegemony is under the command of the Ministry of War, and almost entirely controlled by the Holy Dawn party. The military has rigid doctrines and orders of battle, and take several notable cues from their Covenant predecessors, with individual races forming specialist units, the Brotherhood members taking the position of Sangheili and their thralls taking the positions formerly held by Kig-Yar and Unggoy. The military is lead by the Primarch, a largely p0olitical position decided internally by the military, though each Primarch needs the blessing of the government. Breakdowns between the military and government often stems from differences in choice between the Government and Military on who should hold the rank of Primarch. The Brotherhood military is a single entity, with no distinction between army, navy and air force. The Primarch delegates to the Palatines, generals who command Convents, self-sufficient armies of the Hegemony, with respective navy, air force and ground complements. Below the Palatines are Abbots, commanding divisions, Priors, who command companies or ships, and lastly Chaplains, who lead platoons. Squads are made up of Brothers or Sisters, lead by Brother Superiors. Squads usually consists of six teams of five Brothers, armed in heavy armour and carrying rifles, with one team carrying specialist weapons for close quarters combat, and another team carrying heavy weapons to protect them from vehicles and concentrated infantry attack. In support of them, for every two squads of Brothers, is a squad of Thralls. Consisting of six teams of seven, these teams are lead by a single Brother Superior, and have six Thralls, usually armed with light armour and weapons. Thrall squads are usually devoted to a singular purpose, to increase the flexibility of Brotherhood formations. They may be armed as skirmishers, taking lighter armour and long barrelled weapons, and providing support at long distance for Brotherhood units, or scouting enemy positions, or they may be armed as shield units, carrying point defence gauntlets to protect vulnerable positions and Brotherhood formations. Units also have respective armour and air support, in the form of dropships and close support aircraft, and tanks, personnel carriers and reconnaissance vehicles. Brotherhood formations have begun to include forces provided by the Raith, Curi-To-Tek and Bujkowe, in limited numbers. Equipment Warships *Determination-class Frigate: The first ship designed and developed by the Hegemony, its initial construction was a joint effort between the Brotherhood and Maggonoth. Modelled on the capabilities of the SDV-class Corvette, its slightly smaller in size, and has slightly lighter armament, with several banks of plasma cannons, and point defence guns, but still maintains a large complement including aircraft and ground vehicles. Fast and nimble, though lacking in armour, it is meant for rapid reaction and response. *Reliance-class Destroyer: Developed entirely by the Maggonoth, it was initially designed to escort their vessels, but has now been adopted by the Brotherhood as a fleet escort, and other members of the Hegemony as a monitor to defend their worlds. Slow, well armoured and bristling with guns, it has extremely sophisticated and comprehensive sensors, but little to no complement. A unique feature of it is its self-maintaining climate control system, allowing different decks to be ideally hospitable to different races, even to the aquatic Curi-To-Tek. *Confessor-class Cruiser: A heavy cruiser, designed for fleet battles, it has a large number of forward facing cannons, and a number of fighter bays. Lacking the ground complement of some of its peers, it makes up for this with surprising agility, though it lacks straight line speed. Developed entirely by the Brotherhood, it is lethal and to the point. *CCS-class Battle Cruiser: A number of battlecruisers have been taken by the Hegemony, and they have since replicated this classic design, with some of their own features replacing ones they can't easily replicate. Ideal in fleet battles and occupation, it serves a vital role in the fleets. *Sovereign-class Carrier: The largest vessel in the fleet, this large vessel is designed purely for occupation, attacking enemy ground positions with bombardment cannons then landing huge amounts of forces. Possessing little in terms of self defence, it relies on escorts to protect it. *Executioner-class Command Cruiser: The most powerful vessel the hegemony possesses, the command cruiser has significant communication and command facilities, and dozens of deadly weapon banks, making it a lethal force in battle. *Haven-class Expeditionary Ship: Massive, self sufficient ships, these were used to launch expeditions far beyond the Hegemony borders. The Haven-class is physically similar to High Charity, with a dome-like nose and a long tail, though it differs in shape with a longer tail. It is designed to host and supply a fleet of ships, and their crew. It can rearm, repair, and resupply them, as well as that, it can also defend itself with its own fearsome cannons. Air and space craft *Scythe-class Dropship: Named for its sickle like shape, the Scythe dropship is the mainstay of their airforce, and has the ability to deploy troops and ground vehicles into battle. Armed with a single cannon and a gravity lift, it is simply but rugged, and while it lacks armour it makes up for it with speed. *Ascendant-class Dropship: Large in size than the Scythe, it has a spacious cargo bay capable of carrying large amounts of infantry or armour, and several cannons for bombardment. Well armoured and protected by shielding, it can deploy forces quickly and efficiently. Originally designed for Maggonoth VIPs, it has sophisticated climate control systems. *Arc-class gunship: A lightweight but twitchy gunship, it carries several cannons and precision weapons, and acts as a fast tank hunter, diving in and out of cover to hit it's targets. *Seraph-class Fighter: Copied from the Covenant fighter, the Seraph remains as it ever was, and is used in ship to ship battles, and to support ground forces, primarly as an interceptor, but models have been equipped as bombers. Vehicles *Shrieker-class Scout: A derivative of the Ghost, the Shrieker has its speed boosted at the cost of stability. Removing the stabilising wings, it is now very quick, but suffers from a high risk of roll over. It's cannons are lighter than the Ghost, but feature improved rate of fire. *Wanderer-class Transport: The mainstay of ground-based reconnaissance and force projection, the Wanderer is a simple vehicle, using anti-gravity drives to allow it to tackle rough terrain unhindered. Capable of being deployed from up to thirty feet, and traversing over water, the vehicle features a driver seat, four passenger seats and a plasma cannon on a turret for defending itself. *Charger-class Rapid Attack Vehicle: Another vehicle derived from the ghost, the Charger features heavy armour and thrusters to compensate for the increased weight. Instead of the traditional plasma cannons, it now features heavy cannons, capable of taking on light to medium armour. Considered a tankette, it is used by Thrall units to support larger armoured forces. *Beast-class Breacher: The primary APC vehicle of the Hegemony, it is slow and purposeful in its movement, and features twin turrets for warding off attacks. The front features an armoured battering ram for clearing obstacles, and a ramp than can be dropped to disgorge warriors, as well as hatches on the sides, upper surface and a ramp on the rear. *Scourer-class Tank: The mainstay of Hegemony armour, the Scourer is a multi-ped tank design, using six limbs to move quite nimbly over terrain, but lacks speed. Heavily armoured, it features a nose gun for flushing out enemy defences, mine dispensers to defend itself in close quarters, and a heavy turret featuring a plasma cannon, and a secondary four-shot cannon for flushing out enemy infantry at range. *Strider-class Suit: A powerful exoskeleton, modelled on captured copies of the Republic's own design, it fits a single Brother, and massively increases his strength. Unlike the Republic design, it features integral weapons, with a plasma cannon on each arm and a cannon on its shoulder for attacking armour. *Wrath-class Siege Engine: the largest piece of armour in the Hegemony arsenal, the Wrath is an engine of destruction designed for overcoming enemy fortifications. Possessing heavy armour, and four legs, it has a nose gun for cutting down threats, then a single, well armoured turret featuring a battery of four plasma mortars, capable of raining down a tremendous hail of fire. For close defence, the legs have mine dispensers, turning the ground around it into impassable fields. The legs them selves are powerful enough to crush fortifications with mighty stomps, and can deploy balled heels for quick locomotion. Armaments *Plasma Pistol: A simple and rugged weapon. It is not related to the Covenant plasma pistol and instead uses removable energy cells, and fires high-speed bolts with some accuracy. *Plasma Carbine: The main rifle of the Hegemony, its reliable, simple and not at all difficult to use. Using holographic sights and replaceable battery backs, it is easy to use and has a good balance of rate of fire to accuracy. The preferred weapon of the Brotherhood and their thralls, none can contest its lethality in combat. *Shard Launcher: A four barrelled plasma weapon, it rapidly fires bursts of plasma, designed to sweep rooms with fire. Designed for boarding action, its also preferred for clearing trenches and houses. While it can be fired rapidly, it depletes its battery quickly. *Flame Projector: Designed for clearing strong points and houses, the flame projector uses a combination of chemicals to produce a lethal gout of flame that burns in any environment. While cumbersome, Brotherhood elites and assault soldiers use it with ease. *Rail Rifle: A marksman's rifle, the Brotherhood rarely use it, but it is often used by their Thrall skirmishers and snipers. Using opposing rails, it fires small metal slugs with decent accuracy and velocity. The multi function battery/ammunition blocks are unwieldy however. It features a simplistic scope and fire control software. *Particle Beam Rifle: Copied from the Covenant particle beam rifle, it features little changes, other than the replaceable battery back. Accurate and deadly, its used by elite Brotherhood units, and Thrall snipers. *Thruster Launcher: Their preferred heavy weapon, the Thruster Launcher features a four round block of rockets, accurate across long distance and with a heavy plasma payload. Ideal against armour, fortifications and infantry, it can lay waste to enemy formations. *Slag Rifle: A grenade launcher style weapon, it features an upwards canted barrel, sophisticated fire control and holographic sights, allowing the user to rain shells down on his enemies, clearing defended positions and trenches with ease. *Plasma Cannon: Copied from the vehicle mounted plasma cannon, rather than their infantry carried one, the Plasma Cannon has a tripod and heavy harness, allowing a brotherhood warrior to carry it into battle. They carry the large battery pack on their backs, rather than on the gun, so they can fire it for longer without fear of it running out of power. *Shard Grenade: A combination grenade, it uses plasma to turn the crystalline shell into a deadly shower of molten shards, capable of shredding targets. Personal Equipment *Brotherhood Armour: Featuring heavy duty plating, IFF control systems and a rugged radio, the Brotherhood armour is somewhat spartan in its features, but is reliable under pressure. The headdress of the armour represents the rank of the user. *Brotherhood Light Armour: Lightened armour, it is used by those who go scouting with their Thrall servants. Featuring vision enhancement systems and lightened plates, it does not impede agility or endurance. *Brotherhood Assault armour: Used by close quarters troops, the armour is front heavy, designed to deflect shots coming at it. While visibility is limited, the helmet provides great protection. It features a rocket pack, allowing users to launch themselves into the air and come down on their enemy. *Brotherhood Elite Armour: Used by the elite formations of the Brotherhood, this highly advanced armour features vision enhancements, active camouflage and energy shielding. More ornate than standard armour, it is designed to stand out as these elite shock troopers penetrate enemy lines. *Thrall Armour: Sup par in almost every way, Thrall armour is lightweight and simple, with only an IFF transmitter. Featuring a helmet, gauntlets, greaves and a cuirasse, it is worn over a bodysuit. Dull in colour and design, it is nonetheless reliable. Several patterns exist for different thrall races. *Thrall light armour: Lighter than even standard thrall armour, it features a smaller helmet, greaves, boots and a small breastplate. Designed for maximising agility, it does however have a radio in the helmet, alongside vision enhancement systems, for scouting ahead. Holdings Maggothag The home world of the Maggonoth, it can be kindly described as a fetid swamp. In this environment, the resourceful Maggonoth thrived, and with no real predators outside of the seas, they could spread easily and unhindered. While it lacks in natural resources, this hasn't stopped the Maggonoth from constructing elaborate mega cities, up to five hundred metres under ground. While few wish to visit it, and few still actually do, they've constructed surface side housing, and orbital lifts leading to stations for off world transit, and trade. In orbit over Maggothag is the centre of the Hegemony's government, a large orbiting station that plays host to their parliament, as well as a large defence fleet. Yarshan The homeworld of the Yarshet, better known as the Brotherhood, is a arid world, with vast mountain ranges and highland plateaus. This environment forced the Yarshet to evolve tough and hardy, ideal for this environment. Their cities are often built on these plateaus, or against mountains, in elaborate constructions. Since the Brotherhood's rise, the simple settlements of the Yarshet have given way to industrial expansion, and unremitting resource extraction. Kapart Karpart, the homeworld of the Raith, is bathed in an almost perpetual twilight. Pitched at an unusual angle against it's sun, and the four moons having an irregular orbit, Kapart is a world that always tests the senses of those on it, explaining the Raith's unusual sensory mechanisms. It has swathes of leafless forests, and bioluminescent plants. The Raith usually live in these forests, in nests constructed from materials in their surrounding environments. Several family groups usually ally together to form towns and cities, from where the culture and advancement of the Raith sprang. Sudowe The home world of the Calvaris, it has lush equatorial jungles which pay host to the homes of the Calvaris, though the colder regions to the north and south are largely uninhabited because the Aris' poor tolerance for the cold. Aeyr The capital of the Bujkowe's interstellar sphere before joining the Hegemony, Aeyr is a vast world of mountains, interspersed with vast forests and lakes. Amongst this environment, its citizens built large swathes of cities amongst the oversized tree-tops while deep mines scoured the mountains for minerals. It now serves as one of the Hegemony's chief industrial planets, manufacturing the resources into all manner of materials for the coalition. Aeyr is not the Bujkowe's original homeworld. Their first planet, Ujun, was destroyed not long after the beginning of the Bujkowe's space-faring days. Already over-populated and mismanaged, its inhabitants had begun moving to other worlds, centering around Aeyr. When a large scale comet storm impacted with the planet and rendered it lifeless, Aeyr became the center of their civilization without much loss. Curi-To-Yuer aquatic homeworld of the curi-to-tek Naxat A Yonhet colony close to Hegemony territory, the world was constantly threatened by piracy from Rarkos. When the Hegemony took Rarkos, they extended a hand of friendship to the colony on Naxat. Naxat has since sworn itself as a partial signatory of the Hegemony, and while it lacks many of their benefits, it does prosper under their mutual military and economic aid. Naxat functions as the base of operations for Hegemony forces pressuring the Yonhet borders, and serves as their only diplomatic tie to the Yonhet. Rarkos Originally a den of pirates close to the Hegemony's borders, brigands on Rarkos constantly launched raids into Hegemony space, with increasing frequency. This lead to the first large scale deployment of the Hegemony, and a brutal assault that left the majority of settlements on Rarkos razed to the ground, and the few survivors as slaves of the Hegemony. Their first full scale campaign, the success of it marked a period of growth in the Hegemony. The world has since become a major colony Dulak Positioned close to the Hegemony's territories, Dulak, originally called Wolvesbane, was a human colony. Positioned close to their most recent sphere of expansion, the colonists were initially offered a partial signatory signing to Hegemony. The contract dictated they would have no right to vote, sign away many of their freedoms, and their colony would play host to Hegemony colonists. The colonists of Wolfbane declined politely. In response, the Hegemony annexed the world with military force. When Hegemony warships opened in orbit, the colonists of Wolfbane attempted to reopen contact, only to be told it was too late for diplomacy. Hegemony forces landed and began sweeping major population centres, encountering light resistance. Most of the people on Wolfbane were refugees, escaping the brushfire wars at the edge of human space, and had no desire to fight further because of this, the civilian government elected to fully surrender to the Hegemony forces. At this point, the world went dark, with communications on and off Wolfbane being blocked. Some footage and imagery was smuggled off world, showing the brutal annexation of the world, prompting the Wolfbane crisis, where the UNSC blockaded Hegemony space for five months, until the crises abated due to the Remnant War. Wolfbane, renamed Dulak by its conquerors, is now a Maggonoth colony. Just inside their comfort zone, areas have been terraformed to meet their standards, with lush forests now stagnant swamps. Many members of the population were shipped off world, to be slaves on the Maggonoth or Brotherhood. Many still remain, toiling in the Maggonoth's subterranean warrens. Tarnak Originally named Fair Bounty, the world was a bustling trade port, linking several important trade lanes with Human, Kig-Yar and Neutral space. Desperate to become a fully fledged economy, the Maggonoth generated ancient claims to the world, as promised under the old Covenant. These claims were dismissed by most, but the Hegemony used it as an excuse for war. The Hegemony sent an invasion fleet, with a secondary strike force disabling most of their defences. The various mercenaries, pirates and merchants that called Fair Bounty their home mounted a spirited, but ultimately futile defence. They were too few, with no coordination, and insufficient ordnance, resulting in an inevitable and crushing defeat. With the defenders removed, the Hegemony officially began their annexation, enslaving the populace and building their own settlements on top of the ruins of the old. Maggonoth, Brotherhood and Raith settlers would carve up and occupy the world, and it's previous inhabitants suffered under their rule as slaves. Now Tarnak serves as a vital trading port, trading material, technology and slaves to and from the Hegemony. Mesatacles A Human colony, it had remained relatively hidden by virtue of the unimportance of its location, being close to no major space lanes. However, it was discovered by Hegemony scouts, seeking new planets to colonise in this area. After a period of terse observation, they discovered the world had few outside communication links, and was not a member of the UNSC. Marshalling their forces for a difficult fight, they dropped out of slipspace above the world and demanded their surrender. The colony respond with anti-air artillery, resulting in a brief and bloody struggle to take the colony, and a long subjugation afterwards. The colony would take months to properly subjugate, and to make sure they maintained control the former colonists were taken to slave camps all across Hegemony space, to be broken up from one another and break their will to fight back. Mestacles is now a Raith colony, though it also houses a large Brotherhood population. None of the originally settlers remain on their own world. Goroganath Considered the gateway into Hegemony territory, and their furthest colony, Goroganath is a massive market world used for trading goods in and out of the Hegemony, and linking them to the markets of the frontier. A world of island archipelagos, tidal flats and mangrove swamps, its perfect for inhabitation by the Maggonoth, and their slaves toiled for months build massive cities into the islands. The world also plays host to a significant Brotherhood presence, who use it as their further point of defence of the Hegemony. Notable Individuals *'Governor Balg Shargorran': The current ruling Governor of the Hegemony, and the leader of the Mar'Koth party, Balg represents the interests of his people and his party. A political strategist, he's fiercely until liger and cool headed, and devoted to expanding the domain of the Hegemony. *'Tanak Kur-Dara, Illustrious One, War Minister': The politician in charge of the Hegemony's military, Tanak is also a staunch ally of Balg, and a member of the Holy Dawn party. While somewhat less radical than his fellows, Tanak shares Balg's view of expansionism. Aggressive in his dealings, Tanak retains a sense of honour. *'Dallag Morgath, Homeland Minister': The Minister of Homeland, Hegemony citizenship, law enforcement and public security. A dislikeable creature, he's sleazy and tricky, and has long been suspected of taking bribes. He is, however, very influential, and has significant resources at his control. *'Korda of Talam, Civil Affairs Minister': The Raith minister for civil affairs, his ministry is closely linked to both the war ministry, and the sub-ministries representing the individual Hegemony races. Noted for his progressive policies, he seeks to improve both the status of the Hegemony's partial signatories, and increase integration and cooperation between the peoples of the Hegemony. *'Maggra Shael-Dask, The Far Reaching, Minister of Expansion': Originally a mid-ranking officer before joining the Holy Dawn party, Maggra is ambitious, constantly seeking to improve his rank and position, in hopes of taking a higher ministry position. As the Minister of Expansion, he's primarily concerned with colonisation efforts of new worlds, and organising annexation. *'Calma-Turro, Foreign Affairs Minister Minister': Chief diplomat of the Hegemony, Calma-Turro is the minister of foreign affairs and a member of the Dalshim Alliance party. Suave and sophisticated, she often throws elaborate parties for visiting dignitaries, and charms them into helping the Hegemony. *'Jural Murraganath, Minister of Economy': Jural is the Narrow minded minister of the economy. A Maggonoth supremacist, he appoints all of his ministerial positions to his Maggonoth fellows. Known as a miser, he controls the economy with an iron fist, and has a reputation as a miser, using slave labour to cut costs everywhere. *'Shalb Luradanoth, Minister of Maggonoth Signatories': The sub-minister in charge of ministerial relations between the Maggonoth's own government, and the Hegemony, Shalb is a lackadaisical, unmotivated, glutton. Given how intertwined the two governments are, his position is almost entirely pointless and he knows this more than anyone. *'Yuran Dal-Shor, Gloried One, Minister of Brotherhood Signatories': The Minister for Brotherhood relations, Yuran is young, but energetic. A powerful orator, he's been a long time proponent of getting the other Hegemony races into the military. *'Matra of Torma, Minister of Raith Signatories': The minister for Raith relations, Matra is focused on improving his people's rank, lobbying for the Raith to be moved to full signatories. *'Orda-Naska, Minister of Calvaris Signatories': The Calvaris representative in the ministry, Orda-Naska is kindly described as a manipulative and treacherous backstabber. Dedicated to themselves above all overs, Orda-Naska works to improve his rank and position. *',Minister of Bujkowe Signatories': *'Tram-Zul-Nar-Raya-Marra-Dalamaor, Minister of Curi-To-Tek Signatories': The representative of the Curi-To-Tek, Dalamaor is somewhat naive of galactic politics, but is eager to help his people through governmental service. He's surprisingly insightful on matters of state, being an experienced politician on his homeworld. *'Ura Namak, Woken by War, Minister of Contracted Signatories': An old warrior of the Brotherhood, he is the fierce minister, and is the minister of Contracted Signatories, more or less the minister in charge of the thralls of the Hegemony. He is a firm believer in the superiority of the Hegemony members, and the inferiority of Hegemony thralls. One of the first ministers, he's wrote the original Thrall laws, and maintains the status quo. Working with the minister of expansion, he's constantly seeking to expand their slave stocks. *'Throt Murrashog, Former Governor': The first governor of the Hegemony, and incumbent for a number of elections, Throt is still a powerful individual, even after retirement. He still has significant control over the both the Maggonoth government and the ruling Mar'Koth party. A sizeable creature, he's tricky and manipulative. *'Shalla Nurthamamoth, Administrator of Dulak': The Administrator of Dulak, formerly the human colony of Wolfbane, Shalla lives a life of lavish excess and unrestrained hedonism. Matriarch of her expansion of the Nurthamamoth family, and leads the six other families that call Dulak home. Surrounded by thralls, Shalla sees herself as the benevolent ruler of these poor, misguided creatures, that she is rising them up. The actuality of it is she's a tyrant, and her thralls live miserable lives under her rule. *'Thush Thamagoth, Merchant': A powerful merchant of the Maggonoth, Thush controls a large trading guild that spans several families. Powerful and conniving, Thush is often sent as part of trade delegations to make sure the Maggonoth get the best deal. Thush trades in almost anything, including raw materials, technology, vehicles and slaves. *'Torsh Uramathal, Administrator of Turam City': As the administrator of the largest city, and capital city of Maggothag, Torsh has significant leverage with a great many people. He's used this position to ingratiate himself with the Mar'Koth party and the Brotherhood. He maintains a teneous grip on power, negotiating between the four great families that make up the city's leaders. *'Filath Itharum, Abbot': One of the few Maggonoth to enter military service, he serves an Abbot, commanding a battlegroup. While many members of the Brotherhood are unsure of serving such a creature, his tactical and strategic acumen are unparalleled, and he secured the position through his skill as a leader, rather than political manoeuvring. Were ever he goes, he has a small entourage of Thralls to clean up behind him. *'Torum Fulathagor, Matriarch': Torum is the oldest Matriarch on Maggothag, and leads the most powerful family, the Fulathagor. Age has granted her wisdom, and through her children and her own political clout, she's secured significant leverage. She uses to ensure a larger than normal levy of thralls for her family, allowing them to expand their economic powerbase. *'Lugath Lumagoth, Sector Administrator': Lugath is the sector administrator for the 'third sphere', the newest realm of Hegemony expansion. Commanding several worlds, he has funnelled significant military and economic support into each, intending to continue the expansion unabated. *'Dura Jark-Jurak, Illuminated One, Cardinal of the Priest Caste': The Cardinal of the Brotherhood, Dura is the leader of their state religion. A passionate orator, and a powerful politician, he uses his leverage to support the Holy Dawn party and the Hegemony military. *'Erata Kur-Colm, of Skilled Hands, Arch-Artisan of the Artisan Caste': The youngest of the three caste leaders, Erata is nonetheless a paragon of his caste. A believer in Thrall intergration, he's risen up a number he show to be capable of good work. *'Pirrya Orid-Nast, the Snarling Fang, Archon of the Warrior Caste': Pirrya is not a legendary soldier, a great strategist or a expert duellist, but is instead a master logistician. Using her skill in logistics, she's won many campaigns, and risen to the rank of Archon, ruler of the Warrior caste. She uses this position to constantly improve their standards of training and equipment. *'Tsbeti Hurrad-Chur, the Unbroken, Primarch of the Hegemony': The military leader of the Hegemony, as appointed by the Ministers of the Hegemony. He is supreme commander of their military forces, and earned his title by never once being defeated in combat. He is a proponent of military expansion, but has frequent fights with the Ministry over the speed of expansion, his forces approaching the position of becoming overtaxed. *'Cald Mirra-Cald, the Breaker of Wills, Palatine of the IX Convent': Cald is a Palatine, a leader of one of the Hegemony's self contained armies, the IX Convent. Cald has lead numerous battles against colonies during annexation. Becoming a specialist at capturing civilian centres and occupying them, Cald earned the title 'breaker of wills' for her efforts. *'Orra Lorr-Harad, the Thunder that Strikes, Palatine of the VI Convent': A famous officer, Orra is notable for his lightning strikes against the enemy. He's fought against Kig-Yar pirates, Yonhet nationalists, human colonists and Sangheili mercenaries. *'Takak of Turas, Matriarch of the Raith': The spokesperson for the Raith, and their most respected Matriarch, she rules the largest nest, and commands the respect of many other matriarchs. Possessed of self-assured conviction and political power, she works with the Xanukesh party to increase their standing in the Hegemony. *'Urach of Koori, Raith Assassin': A master assassin of the Raith, he was originally in the employ of the Koori nest, but now works as part of the Hegemony's military to eliminate targets who would threaten them. Silent and deadly, Urach is a specialist at infiltrating compounds to kill his target. *'Heru of Castar, Raith Spy': A master spy, directly under the command of Hegemony Governor Balg Shargorran. Heru is fiercely loyal to the governor and is used by him to spy on both ministers and military officials. Occasionally, he is used to infiltrate the Union, or Yonhet military positions and report back. *'Vatar of Iral, Matriarch Power Broker': A powerful Matriarch, Vatar uses her wiles and cunning to act as a power broker between the nests, exchanging favours and information. *'Zarkan, of Zarkul, Expert Scout': A master scout, Zarkan rangers far ahead of the Hegemony forces, to scout new worlds, enemy strongholds and colonies. An expert in a variety of environments, he can live off the land for weeks, if not months. *'Davva-Urbal, Ambassador to the Union': One of the Hegemony's most trusted and capable ambassadors, Davva-Urbal works on creating alliances with members of the Kig-Yar Union, creating trade alliances. Davva-Urbal hopes to one day create a stronger alliance, or even begin bringing the Kig-Yar in as full member of the Hegemony. While ambitious, he's very cautious. *'Ghast-Gjar, Lord Speaker for the Aris': The spokesperson for the Aris, Ghast-Gjar brings the troubles and concerns to the attention of their government. Their personality is fully dominated by the Aris member, Gjar, is somewhat old and cantankerous. *'Duma-Yalu, Lord Speaker of the Calv': Duma-Yalu is the speaker for the Calv, and represents them in the government, brining their thoughts to the stand. He maintains a strong position within the government, not backing down in front of challenges, or even the Hegemony. *'Gur-Kav-Qok-Bur-Sad-Daelor, Spy': One of the Hegemony's greatest infiltrators, the Zoa referred to as Daelor is a masterful infiltrator, capable of infiltrating enemy strongholds with ease, and assuming the appearance of many different people. He's got a quirk personality, and an unusual style. *'Hif-Ghaf-Arra-Vao-Saj-Sul-Rass-Orf-Naksa-Hurraldam, Zoat of the Curi-To-Tek': One of the largest and oldest Zoas of the Curi-To-Tek, he has taken the title of 'Zoat', becoming a communal organism devoted to the well being of his people through political discussion. A meld of the greatest politicians of his world, he has led then for decades. While not a fan of the Hegemony, he sees them as useful for protecting the delicate Curi-To-Tek. *'Raxle, Leader of Naxat': The self appointed, and Hegemony approved leader of Naxat, Raxle is little more than a puppet, under the control of the Hegemony. Raxle can say little without his gaggle of Hegemony supervisors doctoring and spinning it to their own approval. *'Lanale, Terrorist': A darkly famed Naxite colonist and a agent of the Hegemony, he has conducted numerous attacks in Yonhet space, with the intent of terrorising them into allying with with the Hegemony. Uncaring and ruthless, he's used a variety of violent methods to attack civilian populations. *'Axron, Privateer Captain': A privateer in the employ of the Hegemony, he makes a living attack Yonhet vessels. Wiley and cunning, he's taken at least seven vessels, most of which never even got a shot off in return. A villain in his home sectors, and a hero on Naxat, he's made himself very, very wealthy. *'Sader, Agent': Agent of the Hegemony, he's spy, assassin and saboteur. Trained by the Brotherhood from childhood, Sader is fanatically loyal to the Hegemony, and uses his skill set to further their interests in Yonhet space. *'Rux, Merchant': A influential merchant, he maintains an illicit blackmarket trade on slaves coming in and out of Yonhet space, while also supply terrorist cells that fight for the Hegemony in Yonhet space. Rux cares little of who gets hurt in his business transaction, and deliberately fosters conflict because its good for business. *'Yip, Thrall': A tenth generation Thrall, Yip's family has served the Shargorran family for generations, and now Yip serves Balg Shargorran, Governor of the Hegemony. A snivelling sycophant, he usually follows his master, and acts as a yesman to any plans he comes up with. *'Yarap, Thrall': A recent import from the Kig-Yar, and a Empire citizen, Yarap is nothing short of combative and resistant, refusing to simply be another slave after all the freedoms he once had. While his Brotherhood overseers have attempted to crush his spirit, he remains indignant. *'Tuplap, Thrall': *'Orfup, Thrall': (raith) *'Zazum, Thrall Warrior': *'Karr, Thrall': (Ship) *'Yag-ur, Thrall': (trade) *'Jakka, Thrall Warrior': (sniper) *'Ryk, Thrall Warrior': (scout) *'Tassa Orid-Nast, the Disgraced, Thrall': Originally a leader of one of the largest dissident factions fighting against the Brotherhood, his forces were defeated, and he was captured. To remove him, and many of his fellow rebels, they were sold into slavery with the Maggonoth. Once taken to the Maggonoth homeworld, the once proud warrior was bought by Torum Fulathagor and broken in as her slave. She keeps him at ransom, knowing he is the brother of current Archon of the Warrior caste, Pirrya Orid-Nast, something she uses to her own ends. Since being broken into servitude, he works as Torum's servant, and has since had children, they too being slaves of the Maggonoth. *'Arra Farne-Lokim, the Broken, Thrall': Simply in the wrong place, at the wrong time, Arra traded simple goods and services, and was caught dealing to a dissident sympathiser by the Brotherhood. It was decided to she, too, was a sympathiser, and she was sent off world, to be a slave of the Maggonoth. She now serves as part of Thush Thamagoth's trade delegation, her knowledge as a trader used to his benefit. *'Shas Karrle-Tral, the Submissive, Thrall': The son of two dissidents during the Brotherhood's rise to power, when the war ended badly for them, the whole family was shipped out to a Maggonoth labour camp. Seperated from his parents, and raised by Maggonoth as a thrall, there's very little of his old culture now, replaced only with an ingrained loyalty to his slave masters. He now serves a powerful Matriarch in Turam city. *'Othur Tassa-Korim, the Thrallborn, Thrall': One of the first Yarshet to be born in thralldom, and the child of former dissident leader Tassa Orid-Nast. Knowing nothing of the culture of his people, he instead only knows servitude under the Maggonoth. Growing up as a servant to Torum Fulathagor, he understands little of the outside world, and only knows of service to his master. *'Axa, Thrall': (forerunner sniffer) *'Urrax, Thrall': (former naxat leader, made an example of him) *'Yorle, Thrall Warrior': *'Laxla, Thrall': (Maggonoth slave) *'Kenneth Buchanan, Thrall': Amongst the first wave of Thralls shipped off *'Terrence Stokes, Thrall': (Dulak admin) *'Matilda Canossa, Thrall': (Raith matriach) *'Euphrosyne Botaneiates, Thrall': (pet to ex-governor) *'Rudolf Rheinfelde, Thrall Warrior': *'Izia Rurikid, Thrall Warrior': *'Serdar Teke, Thrall Warrior': *'Amaya Antúnez, Thrall Warrior': (Female denied service in militia, now a thrall warrior) *'Deborah Madsen, Thrall': (Brotherhood priest) *'Miroslava Subi, Thrall': brotherhood slave *'Frej Kristoffersen, Thrall': (Trophy of a brotherhood) *'Charles Fox, Thrall': (Raith slave) *'Serdar Teke, Thrall Warrior': *'Felicitás Német, Thrall':